


Kitty, Kitty, Kitty

by K_Fiction_Therapy



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, FUCK, Fanfiction, Fic, Fiction, Fluff, Gay, Homosexual, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, K-Pop - Freeform, K-pop References, Kinky, Kitty - Freeform, M/M, MX, Male on Male, One Shot, Orgasm, Penetration, Rap Boyfriends, Sex, Sexy, Ship, Slight fluff, cock - Freeform, cum, fuck me up, jookyun - Freeform, kpop, male orgasm, monsta x - Freeform, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Fiction_Therapy/pseuds/K_Fiction_Therapy





	Kitty, Kitty, Kitty

“How about “Fly With Me”, the aegyo version?” Jooheon asked, wiggling his eyebrows at Changkyun as he pulled his suitcase up and onto his bed, rummaging through it, looking for a pair of sweats to lounge in for the night He smiled to himself, turning his head to look back over his shoulder at the maknae. Lifting a hand, he would make cute faces at the other male, his fingers pressed to his own cheeks, high pitched little noises leaving him.

Changkyun would laugh, his head tipping to the side, the deep noise leaving his throat as he ran a finger along his bottom lip. One hip cocked out idly, he would shake his head, “I think the intended mood of the song wouldn’t show through if I did it aegyo.” He said, pushing a hand into the pocket of his jeans, swaying back and forth a bit, “Plus, you’re the aegyo king. You know I’m terrible at it.”

“There’s no such thing as you ‘being bad’ at aegyo. You’re already too cute. You don’t need to try.” He said as he winked, disappearing into the bathroom, only to resurface in his sweats and a loose white t-shirt, hands in his pockets and eyes on Changkyun. Licking his lips, he came over towards the other male and invaded his space a bit, lifting a hand again, voice jumping to that higher octave, “Kitty-kyun~ You like the aegyo~.” He grinned and taunted Changkyun playfully, “Kitty, kitty, kitty~.”

Changkyun chewed his lip and didn’t move from the position he was standing in, hand in his pocket and head tipped still. Testing, he stared at Jooheon, sure he would stop trying after a moment. It was too cute, too funny, and the deep breathless chuckle that left him was enough to rattle the floor. Jooheon persisted and continued, making adorable sounds at the younger male, only getting closer to him—and Changkyun wasn’t about to move back at all.

“Jooheon…” He said, raising a hand to touch one of the rapper’s wrists, “Jooheon stop it.” He chuckled, his eyes seeming slightly darker as he spoke a second time. Jooheon showed no signs of quitting, thinking he was wearing Changkyun down into a giggling mess; though it was just the opposite sort, “Honeybee, quit…Jooheon.” His face grew hot as he stared at the elder male and he suddenly felt a wave of attraction wash over him, the determination of the other only pushing it further through him, his face turning a light rose over its high points. He was blushing, and immediately was aware of that fact.

“Kyunnie~.” Jooheon tried and Changkyun immediately grabbed both of the male’s wrists, pulling them down from his face and between them, taking a step towards him, closing the gap between their forms. Changkyun rolled his head from one side to the other, his hair eclipsing his eyes a bit, making them look even more sultry than they currently were, his lips plump and parting slowly.

“Just….be quiet.” Changkyun whispered, gripping those wrists hard enough to feel their pulse, “…Fuck me. Now.” He demanded, eyebrows wrinkling in need, his teeth pulling at his lower lip.

Jooheon was completely stunned by that reaction the moment it happened, and his facial expression shifted from cute to dominant in seconds. Jaw tensing and eyes darkening, he stared at Changkyun, looking him up and down as he stepped closer still, their hips nearly meeting and noses grazing, “You trying to shut me up? …It’s working.” He growled under his breath, “Tell me what you want, baby…”

“Tie up me…” He whispered, his lips pursing with his words in a way that lured Jooheon right in. The elder rapper wound a hand over Changkyun’s hip, pulling it harder against his own, leaning forward.

“You got it.” He whispered, forcing their mouths to crash against one another, his free hand reaching over to grab a scarf that had been hanging over one of the chairs at the small table in the room. The black fabric was rather thick, but long enough to work for what he wanted. While Changkyun was occupied with the heat and depth of their kiss, Jooheon would walk him backward into the interior of their door, forcing him against the wood. Hard already, throbbing against that smaller frame and likewise, Jooheon snarled into their second kiss before pulling back just enough to speak, “If you wanted me to fuck you raw, you could have said something sooner…” He said, reaching up to switch of the lights in the room, fully intending to throw that petite body onto the bed and fuck him until he limped. The whole idea had Jooheon smirking as he kissed Changkyun again, the darkness cloaking them in passionate pitch.

******

In the dark of the room, Changkyun arched violently, his arms tied behind his back and ass up, legs spread wide. He moaned ragged into the bedspread as he was pummeled into, Jooheon’s hips slamming into him ravenously from behind, testing the strength of those thighs and the petite frame that held them open. The sound of their skin meeting repetitively filled the room with deafening sound, Changkyun’s face hot and cock throbbing, dripping onto the bedspread and left neglected, Jooheon’s focus on keeping those hips elevated and the thick of himself spreading that backside open with each thrust, working those muscles wide.

“Fuck…ah, fuck.” Jooheon groaned, hand dropping to grip the scarf knot that bound those arms back, pulling on it to force the male back against him harder, intensifying the arch of that spine, the bed creaking under their weight in protest, the air heavy with their sex, “You feel so fucking good.” He whispered, his voice sounding deeper, the dominance audible, “…Good boy…Mm…So fucking good.”

Changkyun was sure he’d never been fucked like this, and he couldn’t begin to make thoughts as that dense girth abused the bundle of nerves inside of him. His skin was glistening with sweat, his hair sticking to his forehead and brow, his mouth open and tongue peeking out, his fingers wound in their bindings, holding on for dear life. He mumbled under his breath, his toes curling as he pulled his legs just a bit closer together, only forcing that cock to slide against his nerves further, making him moan wantonly, his eyes closing tight. He looked almost as if he were in pain, but it was quite the opposite.

Jooheon leaned forward and arched over Changkyun, pressing his hands to the bed on either side of the male’s shoulders, fully burying himself in that ass, causing him to let out a low, long groan that rattled Changkyun. The younger male writhed a bit and whimpered, his nerves on fire and his body trembling hard. He was so close he could taste it, that force of closeness only shoving him closer to his peak, “J-Joo…I’m g-gonna…”

“Gonna what, baby. Say it. Fucking say it.” He said, dipping his head down to kiss at what flesh he could reach, rolling his hips slowly into that backside, his cock seating deep as it massaged nerves and in turn itself, making Jooheon have to grit his teeth so he didn’t cum right then. He needed to feel those nerves pulse around him.

“C-cum…oh, fuck…fuck!” Changkyun cried out, his eyes rolling back in his head and lashes fluttering as his legs shook and his girth pulsed, muscles spasming as he shot hot white against his thighs and the bedspread, splattering it with a thick load of cum, the desperation only making him produce more. His knuckles went white in their binding, his toes curled, and he tensed his jaw, “Oh, g-god….”

Jooheon did not change his rhythm as he rocked himself into that body, those muscles convulsing around him, milking his orgasm out of him slowly. Veins in his head and neck became prominent as pleasure washed heavy over him, his hands gripping the bed hard as his hips jerked forward and he stilled, pulsing with thick ropes of cum, filling Changkyun full, oozing out of him and around that thick cock. Jooheon groaned, the sound fairly hushed and very masculine, his arms and hips twitching with exertion as he kept himself still, riding out that pleasure all he could.

Changkyun breathed out ragged, trying to catch his breath and lower his heartrate, “O-oh my gosh.” He whispered, licking his lips and swallowing to coat his dry throat, feeling a bit raw from moaning. Changkyun chuckled deeply and turned his face to bury it against the bed. He was bashful, even with Jooheon still deep inside of him and twitching.

Jooheon leaned down and kissed at Changkyun’s ear, breathing against it, “Little late for that, Kyun.” He whispered, the thick pleasure in his voice still there, lying in the undertones of it. He would nip at that lobe and press inward one last time, making the smaller male whine, before pulling out slowly. The amount of fluid that pushed from Changkyun was impressive and Jooheon leaned back to admire it before giving him an appreciative pat on the plump of his backside, “God, you’re sexy.” He paused, eyes softening, “…sleep in this bed with me; don’t go back to yours.”

“Wouldn’t do it even if I thought I could walk…Untie me and we can cuddle.”

“Sure thing, baby.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
